While robotic systems are in use that perform simple cleaning and surveillance, such robotic systems are designed for specific and well-defined purposes. The high degree of specificity in each system's design and function results in expensive robotic systems that are tailored to perform only very specific tasks.
What is needed is a single robotic platform that may be configured to perform a wide variety tasks.